A database trigger is procedural code that may be utilized to track changes within a database. However, database triggers are not supported by a majority of mobile databases in the market. Thus, mobile applications utilizing mobile databases such as Microsoft SQL CE and Oracle Database Lite are limited in that the onus of tracking changes lies with the mobile application. All data changes must, therefore, be maintained in memory. As mobile devices are inherently memory constrained, this limitation can result in burdensome overhead requirements.